


Passively Angelic

by lobotomycastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is An Eldritch Horror, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Karaoke, M/M, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pining, Sam Winchester is a Good Bro, Sharing A Bed (off screen), ambiguous canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomycastiel/pseuds/lobotomycastiel
Summary: Cas occasionally gives him reminders of his angelic nature, with his whole “burning the eyes out of demons” and “menacing shadow of giant wings,” but on the whole, he just seems like a guy.So it’s downrightweirdthat one day, out of the blue, Cas’ angel-mojo starts messing with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 19
Kudos: 154





	Passively Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello SPN community! This is the second of FOUR fics I have written for Destiel in the past 48 hours. I don't know how I keep finding the time for this, because I'm in the midst of finals for all of my courses, but I do!
> 
> Sidenote, writing Destiel fanfiction is a great way to give yourself a break after you spend two hours trouble-shooting both the hardware and the software for your circuitry project. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It’s really easy to forget that Cas is an actual, literal angel of God. In Dean’s defense, if Cas wanted to be seen as some kind of all-powerful being, he shouldn’t have made his vessel a little guy in a coat. Allegedly, his true form is the size of the Chrysler building, but Jimmy Novak is a cool 5 ft 10. He’s not  _ short _ , but he’s a good three inches shorter than Dean, which means he’s itty-bitty and tiny. 

Cas occasionally gives him reminders of his angelic nature, with his whole “burning the eyes out of demons” and “menacing shadow of giant wings,” but on the whole, he just seems like a guy. 

So it’s downright  _ weird _ that one day, out of the blue, Cas’ angel-mojo starts messing with him. 

* * *

They’re at a bar after a clean, no-fuss hunt. Some vengeful spirit summoned by a group of mall-goths and their pet Satanist to get back at school bullies. Break their binding talisman, tell the kids to stay away from the devil and marijuana, move on. 

Sam notices that the bar has karaoke, and gives him that  _ look _ , his patented “I’m-your-baby-brother-and-I-wanna-see-you-humiliate-yourself-for-my-amusement” look. 

“Absolutely not.” He goes back to his whiskey, but stops when he sees Cas eyeing the karaoke too. 

“I think it would be fun. I believe we’ve all earned ourselves a few hours of recreation.” He blinks at Cas incredulously. 

“You’re kidding.” Silence, and Cas does his weird head-tilt thing and gives him a little smile, and well, he’s always been a sucker. “You’re not kidding. Well shit, let’s see if they have any Dolly.” He slides off the barstool and fishes around in his pockets for some quarters. 

Sam heckles him, because he’s the younger sibling and making fun of Dean is practically his second job. “Dolly  _ Parton? _ You wanna sing Dolly Parton.”

“Why not? She’s an American icon, Sammy! Not to mention those great, massive, heaving, perfectly-shaped… country music accolades she has.” 

Sam pretends to gag, and Dean punches him in the shoulder and laughs. 

He and Cas queue up 9-to-5, which turns out to be a  _ hit _ in the bar. They’ve got a small crowd around them helping with the backing vocals, which takes the edge off of singing in front of people. He looks over at Cas when they get to the part about being  _ just a step on the boss-man’s ladder _ , and that’s when it hits him. 

Looking at Cas is blinding, and Dean’s heart starts racing faster than it has in his life. His limbs start to go numb, legs quivering, and he falls back into the plush bench that’s behind them. Cas notices that he’s stopped singing, and turns to look at him, which just makes whatever angel-magic poisoning he’s experiencing  _ worse _ . 

“Dean, are you alright?” Cas asks, concerned. 

He tries to get up, barely manages to stand on shaky legs. “Yeah, I’m good, buddy. Word of advice, put a damper on that ‘true form’ of yours, kinda makes it hard to, y’know, exist around you.” He smiles, and picks Jolene as their next song. 

Cas tilts his head at him again, as if he’s said something weird, but he ignores it. Damn angels and their freaky powers.

* * *

The next time it happens is a few weeks after the mall-goth thing. They’re in a library in Wisconsin, researching local legends that might have had something to do with four teenage girls all walking into the same river and drowning this month. 

Well,  _ Sam _ is researching. He and Cas are out interviewing families to see if the girls had anything in common. 

“I just don’t understand,” sobs Mrs. Wilson, the mother of the most recent victim. “Katie was such a bright girl, she had so much to live for! She just signed to play soccer at Ohio State, I don’t-- why would she--” she bursts into tears again. 

Cas reaches out to comfort her, and tells her that they’re going to do everything in their power to find out what’s causing this outbreak of suicides. Dean watches as he runs his thumbs over Mrs. Wilson’s hands in a repetitive, soothing manner, and his heart seizes up. Goddammit, not  _ again _ . 

This time, it’s not shakes, so much as cold, and a clamping sensation in his entire body. He goes rigid, his tongue seems to swell in his throat and keep him from talking, and it’s like there’s ice being pumped directly into his veins. He is  _ so _ gonna have a talk with Cas about this, because this is  _ not funny _ , they’re on a case right now, he needs to reel in his mojo around innocent people. 

They leave the house, and Dean immediately confronts him. 

“What the hell was that?”

“What was what?”   
  


“That thing you did while you were with her!” Cas needs to understand that normal people shouldn’t have to know about what’s out there, including angels! 

Cas blinks at him wildly. “Dean, are you feeling well? You’re not making any sense.” 

“We’ve talked about this before, Cas. No angel powers where the general public can see.” 

“I wasn’t--” Cas cuts himself off, sighs. “Alright, Dean. I’ll tone them down.” 

“Thanks, man. Now let’s grab some coffee and see if anyone in the shop knows anything, Sam says it’s gonna be a while.” 

* * *

The third time is when he snaps, because it’s in front of his brother. 

And he feels kinda bad, because it’s during one of the rare times when Cas is relaxing. They’d stopped at a museum yesterday, after a fairly draining tussle with a sorority that turned out to be a coven of witches, and Cas had picked up a book on all different kinds of bees from the gift shop. 

In their motel room, Sam is using the room’s dinky kitchen to make them some microwave dinners. Cas is lying back on one of the beds, reading his book. His hair is wild from not being brushed in a few days, and his usual trenchcoat and suit have been swapped for some of Dean’s spare clothes - a Harley-Davidson t-shirt and a pair of ratty shorts that must be from high school gym class, based on the sheer number of little holes in them. 

When he sees Cas, it starts again, his heartbeat whips up into a frenzy and his vision blurs. This time, it’s not just annoyance, it’s  _ anger _ , because his baby brother is in the room, for fuck’s sake! 

“Castiel! Jesus Christ, I told you to get a grip on your powers!” Cas looks up at him, startled. 

“Oh, he pulled out your government name, you’re in trouble now, Cas,” Sam snarks, not taking this nearly as seriously as he should. If they have a loose canon of an angel on their hands… 

“Dean, I’ve tried my best to be patient with you, but I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m in a vessel, that  _ already _ dampens my powers, and I make a concentrated effort to not use what powers I do have unless we’re fighting something. I don’t know what kind of malignant energy you’re picking up on, but I don’t believe it’s me.” Cas looks agitated, fed up with him. 

That’s completely ridiculous, because it  _ only _ happens when he’s with Cas! And it only happens when he’s  _ looking  _ at Cas specifically! He tells Cas as much, and he’s about to raise his voice even further, when Sam intercedes, dragging him outside and handing him a wad of cash. 

“Take this money, and get yourself and Cas a room.” What the hell is that supposed to mean?

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Sam shakes his head and huffs out a laugh. “Dean. Isn’t it obvious? You have a crush on Cas. A big one, bigger than the one you had on Millie from 6th grade. it’s kinda embarrassing.” 

“No I don’t! It’s his God-magic, you felt it--”

“Yeah, about that. I felt, get this, absolutely nothing. All of that’s on you, Dean.” And ain’t that a kick in the head?

He leans against the door, thinking back to every time he’s felt - what he thought was - Cas’ powers. Karaoke, seeing Cas comfort someone else, Cas in his clothes…  _ fuck.  _

“I hate it when you’re right.” 

Sam heads back into their room, and Cas comes out. Something, something, equivalent exchange. He’s not poetic enough to get into that. 

“I’ve been informed that we’ll be sharing a room together for the remainder of the night,” Cas says, and is that him being  _ coy? _ That’s fucking cute. 

“Yeah, yeah. Also, I’m pretty sure my conniving dick of a brother only gave me enough money for a room with one bed, so here’s your chance to back out.” 

Cas gives him a full, real smile, and it’s like looking directly at the sun. “No, one bed will be adequate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 and if you'd like to chat with me about Destiel or eldritch horror Cas, come say hi on Tumblr! I'm at [@earth1610s](https://earth1610s.tumblr.com)!


End file.
